General Technologies
Throughout the 'verse technology has boomed, and expanded upon itself one hundred fold in the past three hundred Earth Years. Below is a list of general technologies that exist inside of the server: Communicators: Personal, handheld devices that can receive or transmit voice and video signals as long there is a connection to the Galactic Wide Web. Text messages can also be sent, as well as pictures. These tiny devices double as personal computers and serve to make everyday life a more simplified experience for the user. Inside the communicator is a battery that can last weeks, but will need to be charged beyond that. Many communicators vary in style and design depending on what manufacturer you purchase yours from, but most have these common similarities: a slot for a credit chip, a slot for an ID card, an expansion slot for an external memory card. There are some communicators that are much cheaper than their regular counterparts that lack the ability to connect the Galactic Wide Web. Generally used among soldiers or bandits due to their ability to host local transmissions without the risk of having those messages intercepted via the Galactic Wide Web. Credit Chips: There is no physical money in existence anymore. It is all digital and all universal. Credit chips are directly linked to your name and your bank account. They can be used to make payments to establishments or to transfer money to someone else entirely. All that is required is an interface capable of doing this. Communicators are the most common. ID Cards: Generally taking the appearance of a small data chip. ID Cards are generally considered a necessity, even in Fringe Life. Most stations or Colonies will not let you enter without some form of identity. These chips are generally stored in the Communicator for easy access to the data within the chip. Alternatively, someone else’s communicator can be used to scan the contents of the chip to confirm ID. Dummy Chip: A fake chip linked to a no-name account. Charges can be made under this account, which is generally linked to a fake name or alias. Often times the accounts are linked to the names of persons long since dead. Dummy chips are highly illegal, and generally black market deals are required to get one. A dummy chip can refer to either a credit chip or an ID card, but is often times both. Override Devices: Generally considered illegal for public use, Override Devices are basically security chips with the sole function of forcing a digital lock open without the proper interface tool (I.E. a card key.)Override Devices are commonly seen in use by Military Police, Security Guards, and even some Space Pirates if they are rich enough. Security Chips: An override device is an example of a security chip, but other types exist. A security chip is simply a chip with a coded function placed within. A security chip can act as a keycard to a certain room, or as a way to hack into terminals. Security chips are generally favored by Splicers. Datapads: Small, and cheap to make. Datapads have on the all replaced paper in use. Instead of newspapers, books or magazines, you have these small screened and easy to interface tablet like devices that can serve any function the user sees fit. The user can download and read anything, as long as it has been distributed digitally on the Galactic Wide Web. (I.E. Maps, E-books, etc..) Laptops: There will always be a market for the personal computer. Despite much smaller peripherals taking precedents, the personal computer is still much more functional and versatile in design. Things like graphic design or long winded programming is still much more preferable on a full keyboard. Though the hardware is marginally the same across all devices now, it is simply the way you prefer to interact with data that sales gadgets these days. Terminals: Terminals can mostly be found anywhere in ‘Verse where there are humans. Public terminals are most commonly used as public libraries, informational kiosks for tourists and visitors, security systems and the like. They are essentially what desktops are today, just far more powerful. Holodeck: A holodeck is a space in which holographic projections can be created to facilitate any sort of use or function. Generally a holodeck is used for sporting events, but other functions are equally as viable. A standard holodeck is an empty court, with a black polished floor, with various pads that are equipped with projection technology. A holodeck is also generally equipped with gravity generators at the very bottom that can either remain on or be turned off by a console along the side. Holodecks have been used for many things; musical concerts, sporting events, military training, and even for educational purposes. The simplicity in design allows for many versatile results. =